Maybe Darkness Isn't so Bad Afterall
by KittenInAWindow
Summary: What if Emma and Killian had decided that they liked the darkness? What if they felt no need to give it up?


**I tried to put this up before but it wouldn't work for some reason. So, take two, I guess.**

Emma Swan sneered at the pitiful humans kneeling in front of her. "Why should I care if your crops have failed?" She asked leaning her back against the side of the throne she was sitting in.

After it seemed evident that the darkness was something that was impossible to eradicate and that neither her nor Hook minded having anyway they had set off on their own. They had moved into Rumplestiltskin's old castle and taken it, as was their right as the new dark ones. People came to them in a similar way as they had come to Rumple. She smiled as she felt his arms circle her waist. As they were of the same being now, they felt no need for two chairs when they were dealing with the rabble.

"Why should you care?" asked the girl whose father was kneeling on the ground. "You should care because people are going to starve! Don't you even care?"

"Why don't we care?" mused Hook. He looked levely at the girl, making her shrink back in fear, "Well, dearie," said with a grin at Emma who rolled her eyes but grinned back, "I think we don't care because they are just mortal humans. They are inevitably going to die anyway. Why not speed up the process?" He smiled at the girl who despite her fear was still standing tall.

"However," said Emma standing up from where she had been sitting on Killian's lap and walking slowly towards the girl, "we are not unreasonable. You want to save your village?"

"Y-y-yes," the girl stammered as Emma put two of her fingers beneath the girl's chin lifting it so she could see the girl's face.

"Of course you know all magic comes with a price?" Killian asked coming up to stand next to Emma.

"I'll pay it," the girl said staring straight ahead.

"No," said her father standing up and grabbing her arm as if to pull her away.

"Away from her old man," said killian lazily as he flicked his fingers. The man realized his daughter's arm with a hiss as if he had been burned.

Emma glanced at Killian and grinned before turning around and heading towards the cabinet at the back of the room. "Your fields are cursed. The only way to reverse this curse is for someone," she looked pointedly at the girl, "to sacrifice themselves."

'Sacrifice? Like kill themselves?" asked her father.

"With this knife and let their blood run out onto the field." said Killian gleefully. "I just love curses, don't you?"

"Do we have a deal?" asked Emma holding the dagger out to girl.

"What do you get out of this?" asked the girl. "I heard that the Dark One never makes a deal unless it benefits them."

"We do things a little differently than our predecessor did," said Emma with a glance towards Killian who grinned. "Deal or no?"

"Deal," said the girl shivering as she took the knife.

As they walked towards the door Hook called out, "Oh and we expect the knife back. That duty falls to you Daddy Dearest!" They didn't respond, just hurried towards the door. "Rude," muttered Killian and flicked his hand making the door slam shut just before they got out.

Emma grinned and turned to him as the heard the thumps of two bodies crashing to floor and getting back up. She ran a hand through his hair and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He kissed her and she pushed him towards the chair they had been sitting in before those vagabonds had so rudely interrupted. She pushed him down into the chair and then straddled his hips with her knees, never breaking the kiss. She remembered the times before the darkness had taken them. The times they had sat at Granny's or on the pier. They had been nice, innocent times, but now they had eternity to do so many, much more interesting things. "Do you think they'll do it" she asked as Killian traced a line of kisses down her neck.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" he asked with a maniacal grin. "The killing thing won't work anyway. You lied to them." he said gleefully running his hook along her thigh.

She grinned, pushing his leather jacket open, "Well, what did they expect? We can't change nature. They were fools for thinking that we could help."

He grinned before capturing her lips again with his. She remembered the times of doubt and insecurities. Of the times when she hadn't known what to do or how she felt. But after she accepted the darkness, all her problems washed away. As she felt Killian's hand unzip her jacket she thought _Maybe darkness isn't so bad afterall._

 **Hope you liked! Please Review!**


End file.
